EAS tags and other security devices are used as a means of deterring both internal and external theft in retail establishment settings, such as brick-and-mortar stores. A store equipped with an EAS system generally includes several EAS gates or pedestals positioned at the exits of the store. Each of the gates has an audible alarm that sounds when an EAS tag exits the store through the gate. The EAS tags are typically affixed to an article of clothing or other retail item, and are designed to be removed only by a specialized device that should only be in the possession of store personnel at the checkout counter or other locations before the customer exits the store.
EAS tags and other security devices are typically designed in such a way that the security device cannot be easily removed, or at least appears to be difficult to remove. In this manner, a would-be thief is deterred from stealing the item, since the security device would set off the gate alarm if not removed, and cannot be easily removed (or at least appears to be difficult to remove). There are several different ways to deter removal of a security device. Some devices include ink that is released if an attempt is made to remove the device from the item to which the device is attached, thereby permanently destroying the item. Other devices are anchored or attached to an item in a way that would or could cause damage to the item if removed incorrectly. These security features are sometimes referred to as “benefit denial.”
One of the disadvantages of benefit denial security devices is that the item to which the security device is attached may be permanently damaged even if the security device is only inadvertently activated. Additionally, in some cases, a thief may attempt to steal the item, and either is unaware of or indifferent to the potential damage caused to the item. Thus, benefit denial security devices may result in undesired retail losses for the retailer.
Additionally, EAS tags are not easily applied in an effective manner to all types of products. One type of product that generally has been difficult to protect with an EAS tag is wallets. The devices disclosed herein address that difficulty.